walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Black rhino ranger
Hi Black rhino ranger -- we are excited to have Walking With Wikis as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Name Rule You have a point, but I really don't think we should name the pages how they where named in the show. By the way, where the heck did you come up with the word "rule"?--Gyaos 17:02, 15 June 2008 (UTC) I heard of it alot from TV shows like it is againest the rules for Kids to ride a motorbike. Black rhino ranger 17:04, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Zoo Tycoon Volcano In case you don't know, Carnoraptor from Zoo Tycoon Volcano made story where you are the main villian! And you kiddnapped a member! And you are banned! And a user said you are 9! Another user thinks you're 2!--Vampyrum Spectrum08 17:52, 29 June 2008 (UTC) That was just a story, I am 14 and I am 99% of I.Q. and Check these out! By the way, don't listen to the users on Zoo Tycoon Wiki (I'm on both sides! And, though I'm not a staff member, I'm here to help!)--Vampyrum Spectrum08 21:05, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Adminship Can I be an admin or no because I was blocked?--Vampyrum Spectrum08 20:03, 12 July 2008 (UTC) I don't know how to make you an admin. Black rhino ranger 22:56, 12 July 2008 (UTC) I know I've created Gyaos an admin/bureacrat on Silverwing Wiki: You go in and go to Restricted Special Pages. Then click or , and for (if you want to) make the user into admin/bureacrat just simply click Set Bureacrat Flag (for Makesysop) or just click bureacrat (for userrights).--Vampyrum Spectrum08 23:41, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for giving me adminship!--Vampyrum Spectrum08 12:24, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Since Since I can't contact you on Zoopedia, can you give me a link to your DD2 boxart? Thanks!--Vampyrum Spectrum08 17:37, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Snowleo Could I unblock Snowleo? Its for the following reason: 1. Some captions are INAPPROPIATE. Its for the best.--Vampyrum Spectrum08 21:26, 31 July 2008 (UTC) No way, Snowleo is removing the funny and the funny stays. Black rhino ranger 01:54, 1 August 2008 (UTC) I will replace the inappropiate part with a appropiate part, okay?--Vampyrum Spectrum08 10:38, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Teh funny I would to ask a non-flaming question. Why do you like the funny here so much? It's not very mature, and it gives people more reason to flame you, so I was wondering...Snowleo 18:11, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Apparently, this is where I caught it from It may be at the Transformers wikia, but that does not exactly mean it needs to be here either, you know. ;) Snowleo 01:57, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Warning Black rhino ranger, this is unacceptable behavior for any user, much less an admin. You have already been blocked on the Zootycoon wiki. Unless you change your actions, you can lose your admin rights here at WalkingWith, be blocked here, or be blocked across all Wikia wikis. Behave. — Catherine (talk) 20:29, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Okay, WTFBBQ BRR. O_o Snowleo 15:35, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::You can't do that, I created this wiki and I need my admin stuff to take care of some vandalisers. Black rhino ranger 17:04, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::I can and will do that if you misbehave one more time -- the Wikia:Terms of use state that "No content shall be added to any wiki hosted by Wikia, Inc. that is tortious, threatening, harmful, hateful, unlawful, libelous, defamatory, harassing, abusive, fraudulent, vulgar, obscene, contains viruses, or is otherwise objectionable or potentially damaging, as reasonably determined by Wikia," and that "Users shall not harass other users" and that "Wikia, Inc. may terminate your use of the site, and administrators within each wiki may terminate your ability to edit the site, for any reason and at any time." The fact that you created this wiki means nothing, a founder can lose their rights when they display poor judgment as easily as any other admin. :::I could have removed your rights and/or blocked you instantly in response to your juvenile and unprovoked attack on me. I chose to give you a chance to learn to change instead. Please take it seriously because this will be your last warning. — Catherine (talk) 19:05, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Fine Fine Fine, Just fine someone else to bother, I'll be on my best behaviour. Black rhino ranger 21:43, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Ow.......I wanted to Pwn a BRR. *cries*--Vampyrum Spectrum08 22:03, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Logo To be honest I'm a bit new to the Wikis, and I really don't know.--Red Raptor 05:19, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Just Figure it out your self or tell me the skin you want.... P.S: Am I banned on Jet Animals?--Vampyrum Spectrum08 21:19, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Me, ban, get real, Why would I wanna ban you. Black rhino ranger 13:00, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Logo BRR, to find out how to add a logo, check "Upload Image" 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 times. j/k Just save it in "My Pictures" and upload it.--Vampyrum Spectrum08 17:47, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Why do you mean by "bad english words"?--Vampyrum Spectrum08 19:37, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Okay, what do you mean by "Become wild"?--Vampyrum Spectrum08 19:39, 9 September 2008 (UTC) j/k means "Just Kidding".--Vampyrum Spectrum08 19:42, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I repeat, j/k means Just Kidding.--Vampyrum Spectrum08 19:45, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ZT Wiki: Made Up Madness Updates You need updates to the Made Up Madness article on ZT Wiki, right? Just tell me what you need to put in and I'll put it in for you.--Vampyrum Spectrum08 19:53, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Ummmmmmm.......what is there to add on the Dinosaur Digs 2 page?--Vampyrum Spectrum08 13:34, 13 September 2008 (UTC) One last question: What is a bracket?--Vampyrum Spectrum08 18:42, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Downloads I heard that you have gotten downloads from ZTV that were put there after you got banned. I would like to know who gave you those downloads? I've asked him the same f**king question, he says he "got them before he was banned, before the site was hacked".--Connor Temple Nobody, I found them on other sites like ECR's site and ZTU forums. Black rhino ranger 20:51, 2 October 2008 (UTC) fond" them? Don't you mean found them?--Connor Temple EPIC. FAIL. Your "Not a very good drawing" in Fan Art is one of your best drawings-and that isn't saying much. And you say it isn't good? EPIC. FAIIILLLL.Snowleo 16:09, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Zoo Tycoon Wiki Seriously, KL, I didn't even know you could sink that low. You obivously don't have the mental ability to sink this low, sockpuppet freak.Snowleo 20:47, 20 November 2008 (UTC) I think youy should shut up. Black rhino ranger 09:09, 16 December 2008 (UTC) no u. 22:09, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Major inaccuracy in PP animal list Trikes are not rhinos, KL, they're REPTILES. It is obivous that wolves are live-acted by, guess what? WOLVES. <_< 22:09, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Those were jokes. Black rhino ranger 10:13, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Your Enormous Mistake BRR, you are making a mistake. You do not own this wiki. It is a public site. It belongs to Wikia.--Traitor funies aint funny just so you know brr the funnies arent fuuny. a wiki is supposed to have good info not stupid jokes that dont even make sense. i shall take into my own hands that you stop putting retarded jokes by speaking to uberfuzzy Speak to these guys then. Black rhino ranger 09:07, 5 January 2009 (UTC) WHY SHOULD WE? We are not interested in the Transformers wikia! If that's going to be your only defense, then you have already failed before you started. (PS, I know what you did there, changing the funnies. Talk about irony now, huh?)Snowleo 15:06, 5 January 2009 (UTC) And also, BRR, your actions, both here and elsewhere, has even caused Vampyrum Spectrum08 to resign from your team, and VS once called you Lord Rhino, so that's a drastic step backward from respect, BRR.Snowleo 23:39, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Oh My... KL!!! YOU ARE NOT THE FINDER OF THIS WIKI! YOU ARE JUST AN ADMIN!!!--Traitor Oh yes I am, I was admin when I first got here, I was the one who requested this one. When I was first here, None of you were admins so own this site even if it belongs to the wiki comunity. Everybody knows that. Black rhino ranger 13:51, 6 January 2009 (UTC) You are getting too full of yourself, BRR. Remember that spot of trouble with CatherineMunro? She said she can remove your adminship, even if you requested this wikia.Snowleo 14:59, 6 January 2009 (UTC) It's OUR wiki too! We're editing it!--Red Raptor 15:03, 6 January 2009 (UTC) This is not an invisionfree or zetaboards site, where the owner cannot be unadmined. This is a wikia. People who request wikias are known as owners, but they can be demoted like anybody else.Snowleo 15:08, 6 January 2009 (UTC) You are wrong. I read the mistakes that an admin can do. One of them is mistaking to own the site. You are doing that exactly, KL.--Traitor bwahaha brr you fail. this site isnt yours its a public site and the public is against j00 It is my site for everyone. Zoo Tycoon Wiki belongs to Jtg4. Black rhino ranger 14:21, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Jtng4 may be the owner of the ZT Wiki, but he is in the same position as you, BRR. He can have his adminship removed and be banned, just like you. The difference is that he actually does good things to keep his ownership, while you... seem to think that you cannot be removed from your ownership.Snowleo 15:29, 7 January 2009 (UTC) You can't win Don't you realize, BRR? You cannot win in this situation. We are a team, removing all the funnies. You are by yourself, trying and failing to put back funnies. Anything you revert, we will put back in. You cannot win in this situation. You could try surrendering to us, and going along with our demands, but I doubt you would do that, but I'll be waiting, anyway.Snowleo 15:29, 7 January 2009 (UTC) No Way, I'm all pumped up, I'm fully of energy and I never give up so easily. Black rhino ranger 17:12, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Even the bravest general knows when to surrender, but I guess you don't know how to surrender. Very well, fight all you want, but you cannot win.Snowleo 17:35, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Go somewhere else, why bother coming here. Black rhino ranger 17:35, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Say all you want about the Transformers Wikia, I'm not bothered with that. And I come here because I want to help this wikia, not spoil it with "funnies".Snowleo 17:38, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I wanted this site funny because I don't want Transformers Wiki to be the only Humor wiki. Black rhino ranger 17:43, 7 January 2009 (UTC) You didn't even want the Transformers Wikia to be a "humor wiki" in the first place. I've seen your edits. :l . This is a SCIENTIFIC WIKIA FOR A SCIENTIFIC TV SHOW. FUNNIES HAVE NO PLACE HERE.Snowleo 17:46, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I have sent a e-mail to CatherineMunro explaining the situation and requesting your demotion. Now, we will wait and see what happens.Snowleo 18:13, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I resended the email to them to demote you instead. Black rhino ranger 18:31, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, really? exactly what did you say in the e-mail? Did you include proof, or "waa waa demote snoleo hes removing mah funnies"?Snowleo 18:32, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Okay Okay, You win, I'll direct you to some you forgot to edit. Black rhino ranger 18:34, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I edited all of your pages. And it's a bit late for that, BRR. You should have surrendered before my e-mail, before your porn, before your insults, etc. If CatherineMunro takes action, well, consider that you can still edit.Snowleo 18:37, 7 January 2009 (UTC) But this is the only place now where I am admin, I wanted to block naughty Ip adresses and users not admin and are vandals. Resend them a new message that I take back everything every said about you. I guess there are some fussy users that make good friends to this wiki.Black rhino ranger 18:39, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I might have, but it's up to the wikia staff to judge you now, not me.Snowleo 18:43, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Well, you did the wrong things, and you surrendered too late, BRR. I will set about cleaning up the mess, but I need evidence, and when Catherine takes action or not, then you can remove the evidence.Snowleo 18:42, 7 January 2009 (UTC) The staff might have been inactive. I don't know why. Black rhino ranger 18:44, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Nah, they don't keep tabs on all wikias.Snowleo 18:46, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry I heard that you got demoted. Still, we want to make it informational and we don't know if you'll convert the captions back. Still, as SL said, you may get repromoted. I wanted to demote you, but not permanently. Lemurwolf132 7:20 P.M. EST, January 9, 2007 (UTC) I haven't even had an edit on the pages, It was a public site that I created. I was going to say make me but now it is too late. Black rhino ranger 12:22, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Heh. Your act of reverting a certain few articles and names has set your promotion, if any, back.Snowleo 19:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Block 1 You have been blocked by the admin Snowleo due to reverting scientific edits. In the future, please ask an admin if you think a page is unsuitable. You will be watched in order to make sure you will not make the mistake that led to your demotion before.Snowleo 01:06, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I am the creator, I check one the other sites and read the user pages and they said they created their sites. Black rhino ranger 10:00, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I do not want it to scientific, this is my public site and I want common names so younger ones can understand properly. They will find it difficult to say it like I could not say Thylacine because in most popular culture, they say it was a tasmanian tiger. I tried saying it but it was not good. Black rhino ranger 10:06, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Oh and one more thing, It was stupid of me to admin you, I should not trust you and you are no longer welcome on my ZT team. Black rhino ranger 10:09, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Nah, you cant say Thylacine because you don't know anything about it. And encase you didn't notice, go watch Walking with... again, I'm sure you'll notice all the blood, gore, sex and other things that are not very child friendly... --Red Raptor 10:31, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I have the DVD of all of them, and there were funny bits in prehistoric park. Each is rated PG instead of 12, 15 or 18. I know about tasmanian tigers, I've seen Tiny from crash bandicoot and he was a tasmanian tiger, They were called like that because of the stripes. I prefer tasmanian tiger. Black rhino ranger 15:36, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Prehistoric Park was not designed to be a scientific show, so of course it was "funny". I'll compromise with you, BRR, and keep SOME common names on the articles, but only the truly common names, not something like "Ironing Boarding Shark".Snowleo 19:19, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Well my friend from school said it was an Ironing Board shark and Nigel mentioned it was an Ironing Boarding shark. Which to pick. Black rhino ranger 20:30, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Iron boarding shark is a simplified name for dummies, you silly Sumatran rhino.--Red Raptor 20:55, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Then why did Nigel said it? Black rhino ranger 22:07, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Is "Sumatran rhino" supposed to be some kind of insult? Ironing Boarding shark is so highly simplified that people might have problems figuring out exactly what kind of shark it is. You can pick its real scientific name. I do not understand the phrase "Then why did Nigel said it", elaborate.Snowleo 22:38, 17 January 2009 (UTC) No, it's not an insult, I just always wanted to say it! And I think there are multiple species of extinct sharks, all dubbed , guess how... "Iron Boarding shark"!--Red Raptor 08:20, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Well I love Sumatrun rhinos, they are found in where I used to live, Malaysia, now I am in England and my Dad is the head of my house in Malaysia. Also, could we end discussion untill I am free from my block. Black rhino ranger 09:54, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Block 2 Stupid bitch, Catherine is, DON'T TRUST HER. Black rhino ranger 18:33, 21 January 2009 (UTC) She blocked you again? Why? --Red Raptor 18:50, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Maybe because of that comment? Oh, BTW, I don't see any fresh block on your list. :l Snowleo 20:09, 21 January 2009 (UTC) That is because she has a thing that can block a user from all wikis, this can only be done by those who are Wiki staff, but all I wanted was to apologise to them but they wouldn't let me. Black rhino ranger 15:43, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Okay...tell me, is this block permanent?Snowleo 20:27, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for demonstrating clearly why your sitewide block will not be lifted. — Catherine (talk) 20:28, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Listen, Catherine if you don't unblock this lift thingy soon, I'll show you a video I uploaded featuring you being Gay. Black rhino ranger 21:27, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Did you just hear what she said? X_x and again, is this block permanent?Snowleo 21:36, 22 January 2009 (UTC) What do you mean? Black rhino ranger 21:39, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::Snowleo, yes, this block is permanent. BRR, you have been given numerous warnings to improve your behavior, on several different wikis over the course of the last year. You have always lapsed back into the same flippant disregard for others, ignored requests for cooperation or compromise, and have now begun making threats and personal attacks. ::Although BRR may still edit his user talk page, all other editing has been blocked on all Wikia sites. This talk page may be protected if he continues to be abusive; I leave that judgment to the local admins. — Catherine (talk) 21:51, 22 January 2009 (UTC) It was all their fault for this, they made me do the threats and personal attacks by betraying me. It's their fault and it was my fault of making them admins, Demote them because it was a big mistake. Black rhino ranger 21:58, 22 January 2009 (UTC) We were not betraying you, we were simply reverting your poor "funnies" and making this wiki suitable for view. Oh, and BTW Catherine, thanks for clearing me up on the block things. ^_^ Snowleo 00:43, 23 January 2009 (UTC) From my point of view, Catharine has a point, BRR did act childish and rude for such an unimportant thing. It's not like reverting funnies is a crime against humanity. Oh, and thanks for all the help Catharine about our wikia.--Red Raptor 07:03, 23 January 2009 (UTC) It's my public site, and it is my responsibility to edit it, not yours, I requested this and I want it a humor wiki, just like Transformers wiki and Darth wiki, How many times do I have to tell you, THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A HUMOUR WIKI. A HUMOUR SCIENTIFIC WIKI. Part funny, Part Scientific, It ain't suitive for my concentrations if not. It's making my life miserable. Go somewhere else, why bother messing with my stuff, funny does not count a mess. Black rhino ranger 07:28, 23 January 2009 (UTC) O_o your GRAMMER...X_X. We have a responsibility to edit it too, since we ARE members on it.(Well, admins for some, but that's beside the point.)And there's nothing funny about a 14-year old misspelling and using poor grammer.Snowleo 11:33, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, and BTW BRR, how many times do we have to remind you? THIS IS NOT YOUR PUBLIC SITE. YOU ARE CALLED OWNER, BUT THE WIKIA STAFF MADE IT, SO TECHNICALLY IT BELONGS TO THEM.Snowleo 11:35, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I created this site for everyone to edit but i did not want extra admins at first untill VS commented to be admin, See above for that. Black rhino ranger 11:56, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Well, without OUR editing, this wikia would mostly look like this: ".... is a prehistoric animal from Impossible pictures." No offense intended again.--Red Raptor 18:27, 23 January 2009 (UTC) That is the most importance sentence in each creature article, without them, younger viewers will think they are from somw other company. Black rhino ranger 21:34, 23 January 2009 (UTC) You think younger audiences (4-12) know or care? They don't care for ending credits or for companies, they wanna see the animals. Most viewers don't know that Walking with.... and Prehistoric Park and Primeval are made by the same company! You write that because you don't to write anything else.--Red Raptor 07:38, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Block 3 Now reduced to today? Thank you Catherine, from now on, I'll stop calling you a bitch. Black rhino ranger 12:17, 23 January 2009 (UTC) BRR seems to get too many chances X_x Snowleo 20:33, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, and where are you and CatherineMunro talking, BRR?Snowleo 20:36, 23 January 2009 (UTC) So, will you make me admin once I stop doing any funny business and say this sight if for everyone, including me and you, Snowleo? I want to apologise ot you. Black rhino ranger 21:35, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Block 4 Hey no fair, How come you were expanding my block. Black rhino ranger 22:55, 23 January 2009 (UTC) LOL, you probably insulted some guy.Snowleo 03:58, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Your three-month block was very briefly removed so that a permanent block could be put in place after your abusive emails. You are no longer welcome at Wikia. — Catherine (talk) 07:19, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Moral of all this is: don't mess with Wikia staff.--Red Raptor 07:32, 24 January 2009 (UTC) But I apologised, and you still want to ruin my life, It's just I get more rampaged on wikis if I am not admined, I need to become admin because it takes time for other admins to delete pages and I wanted to block naughty users from messing. Please leave me alone or make me admin. I cannot remain non admin for the rest of my life, I will start messing up this place. Black rhino ranger 10:18, 24 January 2009 (UTC) You cannot, because you are blocked from ALL wikias, including your own wiki. If you started messing it up, I would quickly quell it. You might want to watch your tongue on your talk page as well, since we can and will protect it if necessary.Snowleo 14:48, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I can once i get unblocked or when My block expires. If I am not admin, People won't know who requested this site. They will know once I'm a sysop. didn't you realised that? That was why I have to remain sysop. Black rhino ranger 16:28, 24 January 2009 (UTC) It's not important who requested the site, it's the site itself thats important, and thats why your not a good admin BRR. I'm sorry to say this, but you don't realize that your a bad admin. You pretend like the whole world is spinning around you, but your not, your just a grain of sand, just like us in a great vast desert of internet.--Red Raptor 17:54, 24 January 2009 (UTC) But I feel like a total idiot mating with a snow leopard just being a none. Black rhino ranger 18:36, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Wait, STEEL WHAT?Snowleo 19:40, 24 January 2009 (UTC) What do you mean steel or steal, oh and by the way, You and your bro are blocked from commenting on my spore stuff. Black rhino ranger 20:34, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Cheer up Rhino an remember to Always look on the bright side of life. "Life's a laugh and thats the joke it's true, You'll see as a show, people laughing as you go, Just remeber that the last laugh is on you... And ALWAYS LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE OF LIFE..." Remember that, it'll cheer you up.--Red Raptor 19:19, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks, RR. Black rhino ranger 20:33, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Wait a minute Did I mention I can still edit using only my IPdress. Black rhino ranger 18:40, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Then I'll block any IPs you use that vandalize the wiki. :) Snowleo 19:40, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I wasn't using it to vandalise, I have to make sure indricotherium is a type of indricothere. One word of that won't hurt. Black rhino ranger 20:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) One word has the ability to confuse people.Snowleo 03:20, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Block 5 request Block me for just one month please, I want to see if that will disable Catherine's various time blocking thing. #1, As much as I would like to block you, I can't take the chance. #2, I like to watch you while you're blocked fer teh lulz.Snowleo 03:20, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I just wanna test it. Give me all your strengh to keep me from editing. Black rhino ranger 08:52, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I'm afraid it is not working like that, you see if I blocked you, that block would become active AFTER the others expired. It would be like a ride in a black hole. But hey it cant be THAT bad, for how long are you blocked?--Red Raptor 18:14, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Permanently, lol.Snowleo 18:24, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I don't know how long I am really blocked for, It might really expire at I don't know, maybe 20 years, prehaps. Black rhino ranger 20:17, 25 January 2009 (UTC)